godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Practical Taekkyeon
Practical Taekkyeon, otherwise known as Old Way Taekgyeon or Yeotbeop Taekgyeon, is a type of martial art developed in Joeseon Kingdom, which later become Korean Empire. It is used by Park Seung-Ah and Park Seung-Min in the series. It is emphasised in leg and whole-body techniques with fully integrated armwork. Origins The earliest existing written source mentioning Taekkyeon is the book Jaemulbo, written by Lee Sung-Ji during the reign of King Jeongjo of Joseon Kingdom. Around 1900 Taekkyeon was practiced frequently around Hanyang (Seoul), the capital city of the Joseon Dynasty. Song Duk-ki, in his only book, writes: "It cannot be said for sure when and how taekkyeon came into existence, but until the end of the Korean kingdom, certain people did taekkyeon together." Taekkyeon matches were frequent in the late Joseon Dynasty. For example, during the Dano-Festival, a tournament called Gyeollyeon (결련) was carried out. Players who beat five opponents consecutively could take a rest and re-enter the tournament again later. Taekkyeon is documented as a living martial art in an 1895 book on Korean sports and games. Taekkyeon took a severe blow when Neo-Confucianism grew in popularity, and then the Japanese occupation nearly made the art extinct. Taekkyeon has enjoyed a resurgence in the decades following the end of the Japanese colonial period in 1945. The last Taekkyeon Master from the Joseon-dynasty, Song Duk-Ki, maintained his practice of the Art throughout the Japanese occupation and subsequently laid the seeds for the arts' regeneration. The style he practiced was called Widae (high-village). On June 1, 1983, taekkyeon was given the classification as Important Intangible Cultural Asset No. 76" by the Korean government. It is the only Korean martial art which possesses such a classification. History Practical Taekkyeon was first demonstrated with Park Seung-Ah using it on Jin Mo-Ri, later Jin Mo-Ri use one of the technique against Taek Jae-Kal. Known Techniques *'Ki Pulse': By holding their Ki into the palm and striking the opponent, the user can damage the opponent from both powerful vibration and their Ki. *'Armlock Trip': The user use one of their arm to catch the opponent's leg and knock the opponent down by faking a spin hook kick then tripping the opponent's leg with their other leg using the force generated from the kick. The user then uses their elbow to strike the opponents head. This technique look similar to Ssam-Su Taekkyeon's Nirvana. *'Low Kick': It is a kick that is delivered to the opponent's leg that is powerful enough to disrupt their balance and potentially break their leg. *'Monster Serpent Strike': A kick performed by rising a leg and bring it down upon an opponent. this technique look similar to Ssam-Su Taekkyeon's Heaven and Earth Strike. Users *Park Seung-Ah *Park Seung-Min *Jin Mo-Ri *Park Il-Tae (only mentioned, never use it in the webtoon) Relationships Ssam-Su Taekkyeon Practical Taekkyeon is the basic martial art from which Ssam-Su Taekkyeon was derived. It was modified using certain skills from Renewal Taekwondo to create Ssam-Su Taekkyeon. Its seems that Practical Taekkyeon, at least Park Seung-Ah and Park Seung-Min's line, hold distaste towards Ssam-Su Taekkyeon, as their grandfather hold little respect for Park Il-Pyo's grandfather, Park Il-Tae. Renewal Taekwondo Park Il-Tae, user of both Practical Taekkyeon and Renewal Taekwondo, developed Ssam-Su Taekkyeon from Practical Taekkyeon by adding skills from Renewal Taekwondo to overcome the weaknesses of Taekkyeon. Gallery Ki Pulse.jpg|Principle of Ki Pulse Armlock trip.jpg|Armlock Trip Low Kick.jpg|Park Seung-Ah Low Kick Jin Mo-Ri low kick.jpg|Jin Mo-Ri Low Kick Monster Serpent Strike.jpg|Monster Serpent Strike Monster Serpent Strike effect.jpg|Effect of Monster Serpent Strike References Navigation Category:Martial Arts